


Guilty Conscience

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Pancakes, Sherlock has done something, apology, guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has done something...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #29: Guilty.

When John went down the stairs, the scent that greeted him wasn’t one he usually smelled in the mornings.

“Are those pancakes?” he asked incredulously as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Good morning to you too.” answered Sherlock with the same tone John had frequently used when he reprimanded Sherlock for being impolite.

“Cut the crap! What have you done this time?”

When the detective stayed silent, John’s mouth settled into a frown.

“As the kitchen looks intact, I suppose I really shouldn’t open the fridge today at all.”

‘Shit! Guilty’ Sherlock thought but kept his mouth shut. Instead he smiled and put a plate full of pancakes before his friend and gave him a genuine smile.


End file.
